


New Recruits

by Dagger_To_The_Rose



Series: For Someone so Smart, He Sure is Stupid [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I Didn't Even Ask For This, I'm Sorry, Reader-Insert, i don't know why, no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagger_To_The_Rose/pseuds/Dagger_To_The_Rose
Summary: Hey guys! This is a sort of continuation of my "For Someone so Smart, He Sure is Stupid" story. I didn't really have any reason for writing this, other than the fact that I was just really bored. So this might keep happening, I don't really know. Let me know what you guys think!The reader honestly just wants a nap, and for the new recruits to stop saying how attractive they think Captain Levi is.





	New Recruits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a sort of continuation of my "For Someone so Smart, He Sure is Stupid" story. I didn't really have any reason for writing this, other than the fact that I was just really bored. So this might keep happening, I don't really know. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> The reader honestly just wants a nap, and for the new recruits to stop saying how attractive they think Captain Levi is.

To anyone that didn’t know your relationship with Levi, they probably thought that he absolutely hated you. You loved sneak attacking him, whether that meant jumping on his back when he wasn’t expecting it or stealing a quick kiss when you two passed in the halls. He usually always responded with a roll of his eyes, and while to others it may look like he was annoyed, you knew it was a fond expression. He would only return his affections when you were finally alone behind the doors of his office, making you pay for each and every kiss you gave him while he was in front of his other comrades. He wasn’t the biggest fan of PDA, but you couldn’t get enough of it and the reactions you got from him. It had become your favorite new hobby. 

Levi was sitting in his office right now, meaning that unfortunately, you couldn’t embarrass him in from of your comrades at the moment. But, that wasn’t going to stop you.

“Levi” You called in a sing-song voice as you entered his office

He glanced up at you from his desk, his pen stilling over the paperwork that he was currently filling out. You smiled brightly to him as you made your way inside the room, and his gaze returned to the white papers strewn in front of him. You sighed as you walked behind Levi, and wrapped your arms over his shoulders, hugging him from behind.

“How much paperwork do you have today?” You questioned, eyes scanning over the different reports

“Too much, as usual” He responded, pen still moving quickly

“Do you need help?”

“Tch. You distract more than you assist” He rolled his eyes

“Hey!” You laughed “I seem to recall that our relationship began because I came here to help you with your paperwork everyday”

“And I seem to recall that we still barely made any progress on it, even with the two of us”

“You. You made no progress because you wouldn't stop staring at me. Pervert”

He turned around in his chair to face you, the corner of his mouth was twitched up in something that resembled a smile.

“I believe you’re proving my point, you’re distracting more than assisting” He said

You smiled at him but rolled your eyes “Fine” you said and moved around Levi so that you could sit in his lap.

“When did you stop using chairs when in my office?” He questioned, shifting under you so that he would be more comfortable

You shrugged, and picked up a pen that was lying near the edge of the desk.

“I honestly don’t know how I let you get away with these things” He shook his head, but wrapped an arm securely around your waist

“ A straight face and a sincere-sounding "Huh?" have gotten me out of more trouble than I can remember.”

Levi let out a little breath at this, which was about as close to a laugh that you could get from him.

The two of you continued the paperwork in silence for a few minutes then, out of nowhere, Levi groaned and rested his forehead against your spine.

“What’s wrong?” You questioned “Am I too heavy?”

“No, of course not. I just remembered that the new cadets are coming today and I have to put them through training”

You laughed, it was always so fun to watch Levi with the cadets, especially if they were new.

“So you won’t be there for our squad training then?”

He shook his head “They’re scheduled for the same time, so no you’ll have to handle that by yourself”

You nodded, putting your pen down and leaning back against Levi’s chest.

“I’m tired” You told him

“Go take a nap” He nodded towards the bedroom door

“Mmm” you mumbled and buried your face in the crook of his neck

You could feel him shake his head at you, but he still shifted you over his lap so that you could cuddle into his chest. This was your favorite napping spot, and you smiled to yourself as you settled in.

You felt as though you were barely asleep for five minutes before you were startled awake by the slamming of Levi’s office door. You felt Levi jump slightly under you, making you jump up even further.

“Levi!” Hange yelled as she entered the office, then her eyes fell on you in your half asleep state “Oh sorry, were you asleep?” she questioned

You squinted your eyes at her, then mumbled something incoherent and rested your head back against Levi’s shoulder.

“What do you want shitty glasses?” Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

“I need your help, right now” 

You cracked open one of your eyes at this, Hange didn't sound very happy or excited, which was unusual for her.

“Do I even want to know?” Levi asked

“Probably not, just come with me”

“But I’m supposed to go train with the new cadets soon”

Hange shrugged “Have (Y/N) do it”

“She has the special ops squad, idiot” Levi rolled his eyes

“I’m sure she can handle it, c’mon Levi I need your help right now”

Levi sighed again before turning his gaze to look down at you

“I’m sorry, but it seems that I have to go help shitty glasses” He told you, and stroked your back softly for a minute

You pouted up at him, but sat up anyway. Then you glared at Hange for a second because she had interrupted your nap, and volunteered you for extra work.

“Oh come on (Y/N) don't look at me like that” She laughed “I didn’t know you’d be sleeping in the middle of the afternoon”

“You still volunteered me for extra work”

“I’ll give you extra dessert at dinner if you forgive me” She said and gave you her best pleading look

You eyed her for another moment “Fine”

She grinned and pulled you into a tight hug before releasing you again and sending you on your way.

You groaned as you walked down the halls and to the training field, scrubbing your hands over your face. You had no idea how you were going to deal with  _ two _ squads by yourself. 

You rounded up the special ops squad first, figuring that they would be easier to handle. Once you had all six members, you moved them over to where the large group of new recruits were standing.

“Good afternoon” You greeted both groups, the special ops standing off to your left and the newbies to your right “My name is (Y/N) and I am a squad leader for the Special Operations Squad of the Scout Regiment. Today, we are going to begin with combat training so that I can assess your skills. Some of you will be paired with my cadets from the special ops squad and the rest of you will spar between each other. Understood?”

One of the new cadets raised his hand “Excuse me Miss, but I thought we were supposed to be training with Captain Levi?”

“He had some business with Squad Leader Hange that he had to attend to, so he asked me to fill in for him” You told the boy, and he nodded in understanding. Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed that one of the girls from the group of new recruits was pouting to the other girl beside her.

“Is there something wrong, cadet?” You asked, her attention snapping to you immediately 

“Oh, sorry Ma’am” The cadet gave a half-hearted salute “I was just really hoping to meet Captain Levi”

“Oh? And why is that?”

“Well, he is called ‘humanity's strongest soldier’” She shrugged 

“You just think he’s hot” The girl next to her rolled her eyes

“Shut up!” The original girl exclaimed, but you could see the blush rising to her cheeks

“You find Captain Levi attractive?” You questioned, crossing your arms over your chest

You could see some of the soldiers from the special ops squad begin to smirk, but you kept your attention on the girl.

“I mean yeah, and I was told that he probably isn’t seeing anyone so I might just have a chance” The girl laughed to her friend

You knew that you probably shouldn’t be taking this little girl so seriously, and you normally wouldn’t consider yourself a jealous person whatsoever, but you couldn’t help it, this whole thing was making you furious; and the girl seemed to take no notice.

“What’s your name, Cadet” You asked her

“Millie Gaskell, Ma’am” She smiled

“Cadet Gaskell” You began, and pointed towards the dirt track on the other side of the training field “Start running”

Her mouth hung open for a minute, but she didn’t make any move towards the track.

“Can you not understand me, Cadet?”

“No, ma’am it’s just…” She paused, trying to come up with an answer “you didn’t say how many laps?”

“Oh don’t worry” You plastered an obviously fake smile onto your face “I’ll tell you when you’re done”

Millie nodded quickly and scampered off to the track. Meanwhile, the entire special ops squad burst into loud fits of laughter.

“Oh, shut up” You told them, with a roll of your eyes

 

It was a few hours later, almost nearing dinner time, and you were still standing out on the training field, watching Millie Gaskell run. You knew that she had probably been put through the same thing in cadet training, so you didn’t really feel all that bad.

“Is she still going?” A voice asked from behind you

You looked over your shoulder to see Jean, and you smiled at him

“Yeah, I’ll probably let her stop for dinner though”

He nodded and came over to stand beside you “Do you think she figured out why you’re making her do this?”

“I would hope so, otherwise she’d be dumber than I thought”

“I heard one of the other new cadets say that she only chose the scout regiment because she wanted to meet Levi”

“And how did she place in her class?”

Jean shrugged “Somewhere closer to the bottom I think”

You shook your head “She’s going to get herself killed”

Jean bumped his shoulder into yours “If I recall correctly, you also were a fan of Levi’s before joining the Scouts. Weren’t you?” He was smirking at you now

“I was, but he’s not the reason I joined”

“Tch. What a shame, I always thought I was your inspiration”

You rolled your eyes but smiled, turning your face to see Levi standing in the archway into the HQ.

“I’ll never know how you manage to always sneak up on people like that” You said

He hummed, and walked over to stand on your other side, so that he, Jean and you were all looking out over the training field.

“Is that one of the new recruits?” Levi questioned, scrunching his brows together “What is she doing running out there at this hour?”

Jean snorted, but then hid his smile behind the back of his hand, and you shot him a glare.

“Something funny, Kirstein?” Levi asked

“Not at all Sir, I just think that might be something for Squad Leader (Y/N) to explain”

Levi shot you a look, but you refused to make eye contact with him

“(Y/N)?” He said

You sighed “I may or may not have told her that she has to keep running laps until I tell her to stop”

He raised an eyebrow at you “And the reason being?”

You groaned and covered your face with your hands “She said you were hot and wanted to try and get with you or something like that”

“Is that so?” Levi chuckled

“It’s not funny!” You exclaimed

“Actually, it was very funny” Jean interrupted “She was ruthless on the new cadets today. Oh, and you should’ve seen it when Eren tried telling her that she should calm down”

“Yeah, well telling a girl to calm down works about as well as trying to baptize a cat” You retorted

Jean laughed again, his shoulders shaking with the force of it. “Alright, well I’m going to go grab some dinner. See you two there”

You said your goodbyes before turning back around towards Levi. He was looking at you with a smirk on his face.

“Oh, don’t give me that look” You said

“What? I think it’s cute that you're torturing a cadet because she finds me attractive”

You rolled your eyes “I’m not  _ torturing _ her, I’m just… teaching her a lesson”

“And what’s the lesson? To not find me attractive?”

“Oh my god, you’re insufferable” You groaned

Levi reached for your hand and laced your fingers together with his. He lifted your intertwined hands to his face and placed a light kiss on the back of yours.

“Well, I hope that she took the hint that you and I are together” He said, letting your hands fall down between the two of you again

“Me too, honestly”

“Do you think you should maybe, let her stop now?”

“Fine” You sighed “Gaskell! You’re done for today, go get some dinner!”

Gaskell saluted and slowly began walking towards the mess hall, and she didn’t look too bad considering how long she had been running for.

“Do you want to go to dinner as well?” Levi asked

“I want a nap” You yawned “Since I didn’t get to finish mine earlier”

“Dinner first, and then nap”

“Okay, fine” You relented, following Levi into the dining hall.

The two of you had arrived later than normal, meaning that pretty much everyone else was already there. Your usual table with Commander Erwin was completely full, except for one seat; meaning that once you and Levi had gotten your food, you would either have to go and sit somewhere else, or sit on Levi’s lap. Since you had gotten quite used to the latter, you decided to just go ahead with that. Levi of course didn’t mind, he didn’t really mind anything that you did anymore as long as it was within reason while you were in front of other people.

“Do you think she gets it now?’ Levi asked, about halfway through the meal

You followed the direction of his gaze and your eyes fell on Millie Gaskell sitting with her other cadet friends. Her eyes were trained on the two of you, her brows scrunched together in thought. She finally snapped out of it when she realized that you were both looking right back at her, and quickly turned her face away.

You laughed “Yeah, I think she gets it”

Levi placed a kiss to your temple, soft and quick so that no one else noticed. This made you smile to yourself, because even though Levi hated PDA he was still willing to deal with a bit of it to show you that he cared for you. You leaned back against him in the chair, tucking yourself into his side.

“Is it about time for that nap now?” He questioned, taking in your sleepy state

You nodded “I thought you’d never ask”


End file.
